


A Deeper Kind of Love

by OTP_Obsessed



Category: McDanno - Fandom
Genre: Hawaii Five-0 Big Bang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTP_Obsessed/pseuds/OTP_Obsessed
Summary: When Steve cant get in contact with Danny, the fear that he's lost him forever becomes all too real when he finds him kidnapped and trapped in a storage unit with an active bomb.(There is no set storyline for this fanfic, other than the fact that it is set sometime  within seasons 8-10. This does not follow any story from the show, it is just one I created and added to my collection. Hope you enjoy.)
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	A Deeper Kind of Love

Steve burst through the doors at headquarters, on his phone. The slam of the doors causes the rest of the team to turn their attention to Steve. Concerned, Grover calls out to him and asks, "Everything alright, McGarrett?" 

Steve shakes his head, making another panicked phone call. "Anybody heard from Danny?" 

"I thought he was supposed to be taking Charlie away for the weekend?" Tani asked. 

"Right. Werent they supposed to leave after Charlie got done with school today?" Junior asked. 

"They were," Steve nodded. He tried another phone call. "But Rachel just came by my house with Charlie. She said that the school called when Danny hadn't been by to pick up Charlie. She's been trying to get ahold of him all afternoon and cant reach him. I've tried him six times and no answer." 

"It's not like Danny to miss an outing with Charlie," Junior said. "Something must have happened." 

"Thanks, Captain Obvious," Tani smirked, rolling her eyes at Junior. She turned and noticed the urgency in his eyes. Tani cleared her throat and then said, "Why dont we ping his phone?" Tani typed into the touchscreen and sighed when the result appeared on screen. "According to this, Danny's at home." 

"So, why isn't he answering?" Junior asked. 

"Because he's not home," Steve said, urgently. "Rachel went by there before coming to see me. She said it looked as though Danny hadn't been home since yesterday." 

"That's weird," Tani said. 

"When was the last time we all spoke to Danny?" Grover quizzed. 

"I see him before he left the office last night," Tani replied. "But we had a normal conversation. He was excited about his trip with Charlie. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary." 

"So where did he go?" Junior asked. 

Just then, Steve's phone rang. Steve picked it up and answered, "Danny?!" But it wasnt. "No, sorry Duke. O thought you were Danny." He listened to what Duke had to say, then grew very concerned. "What? Where?" He listened again. Then said, "We'll be right there." Steve hung up the phone and turned to the team with panic on his face. "Duke located Danny's car." 

****

The team's cars shrieked to a stop at the scene, where Duke and HPD were investigating Danny's empty car. Steve jumped out of his truck and hurried over to see for himself. "Duke, please tell me you found Danny?" he begged. 

Duke halted Steve, trying to protect him from the sights inside the car. "I'm sorry, Steve," he informed, sadly. "Danny wasn't in the car when we found it. But, from the looks of it, whoever took Danny didn't get what they were after." 

Steve peared over Duke's shoulder and got a glimpse of the blood soaked interior of Danny's driver's seat. His stomach dropped. He backed away from Duke and, quickly, excused himself, covering his face with his arm. 

All at once, his heart raced and it hurt to take in a breath. The world around him spun and his vision grew blurry. His head throbbed and his hands trembled, as he stumbled back to his truck. He knelt down and took in deep breaths. 

"Boss?" Tani asked, from a distance. "You alright?" 

Steve shook his head and closed his eyes. Then, he clenched his fist and threw up beside the back wheel of his truck. Grover, Tani and Junior clenched their eyes and turned away, respectfully. "Maybe he should sit this one out?" Junior asked, awkwardly. 

"Good luck with that," Grover said, bluntly. 

After a moment, Steve rejoined them, his face almost completely pale. "Okay, let's get back to work." 

"You sure?" Tani asked, concerned. "Because if you need to sit down, we can take this." 

"I'm fine," Steve said, trying to hold back from vomiting on her feet. "Let's just get in there and figure out what happened so we can find Danny."

The team, hesitantly, agreed, and moved in closer to the scene. Upon closer inspection of the car, Steve closed his eyes. "You okay?" Grover asked. 

Steve nodded and waved at Grover, dismissively. Grover shrugged and went on with his investigation. Steve took a deep breath, then, opened his eyes and examined the car. He was more thorough with this crime scene than any before. The team watched him, intently, as he ripped up the floor mats, pulled out the radio and dug his fingers into the AC vents. He left no stone unturned, trying to find the answer as to what had happened. And then, he got a clue. 

Tucked into the space between the seat, was a small strip of paper. Steve pulled it out and read it: EAST STORAGE. "Hey, I got something," he called out to the team. Steve backed out of the car and they rushed over to him. 

"East Storage? I know that place. That's the home storage place on over on the corner of Bishop and Hoolehua." Junior informed. 

"That's Danny's writing," Tani said, surprised. "When did he get time to write this while taking a beating like this?" 

"I dont know," Steve smiled. "But let's be glad he did." 

**** 

Five-0 and HPD conveyed together over to East Storage, lights and sirens blaring. When the cars stopped, everyone split up, searching the entire lot. Steve jumped out, gun already in his hand. "Danny?!" he called out, continously, as he swept the first row of storage units. 

"McGarrett!" Grover called from the distance. "I got something." Steve hurried to Lou's location, joined by the rest of the convoy, and examined the findings. "I got blood and this is the only door with a different kind of lock," Grover informed. 

Steve holstered his gun and gestured for silence. The convoy complied but kept their weapons raised. Then, Steve placed his hands on the door, closed his eyes, and leaned against it, listening. "Danny?" he called out. 

"Steve?!" Danny called back, weakly, from behind the doors. "Is that you?!" 

Steve sighed in relief. He fisted his hands and, gently, banged them against the door. "Yeah buddy, it's me. It's me. I'm here. We're gonna get you out if there. Just relax. We've just got to find some tools to cut this lock." 

"No, Steve you cant," Danny begged. "Dont cut the lock. You shouldn't even touch the door." 

"Why not?" Steve asked, slowly pulling his hands away. 

"Because...if you cut that lock, this whole unit and possibly this entire lot will go up in flames," Danny informed.

Grover's eyes widened. He turned to Junior and instructed him, urgently, "Call the bomb squad. Now." Junior nodded and did as he was told. 

Grover and Steve gave each other confirming nods. Then, Steve tried to comfort Danny through the door. "Okay, Danno, just relax. We've got the bomb squad on the way. They'll be here soon and we'll get you out of here so you can still make that trip you and Charlie had planned." 

"I dont know about that Steven. It's a pretty big bomb," Danny said, nervously. 

"Just take it easy. Take it easy." Steve sighed. Then, he decided to distract Danny. "Hey, why dont you tell us what this was all about? Who did this to you?" 

"I dont really know," Danny sighed. "They came to my house last night with some crap story about my mother getting nine million from my brother before he died. They wanted to know where the money was and when I told them I didn't know what they were talking about, they grabbed me and hijacked my car." 

"Why did they take you to the docks?" Steve asked. 

"They thought my mother had stashed the money somewhere on the island and they were going to take a boat to go fig for it," Danny continued. 

"So what happened at the docks?" 

"One of the guys got a call on his burner," Danny sighed. "I couldn't hear the whole thing but there was something about a tip that the money was hidden in one of these units. They tried to beat the answer out of me and I ended up killing two of the guys. The last two stole a van from the docks and drove out here to these units. They tied me up and stashed the van in here." 

"So what's with the bomb?" Tani asked. 

"The one that went looking for the money turned on the other guy and locked him in here with me," Danny informed. "So, the one in here with me rigged the door with the bomb in case he tried to come back in. I dont know what happened to the guy who got away but, I managed to break free and take out the guy in here. But now I'm stuck with a bomb I dont know how to defuse." 

"It's alright, Danny, the squad is here," Grover informed. 

"Just sit tight, buddy" Steve reminded Danny. 

"What if I dont want to sit tight, Steven?" Danny sassed. "Can you just back away from the door and let the squad get me out of here, please?" 

Steve raised his hands in defense and cleared the way for the squad. 

*****

Almost twenty minutes later, the captain of the bomb squad left his crew to meet with Steve. Steve shook his hand with hopeful eyes. "Any progress, Cap?" Steve asked. 

"Unfortunately, no," the Captain sighed. "Detective Williams was right. That bomb is highly sophisticated and extremely sensitive. If we even tap it the wrong way, this whole thing could go sideways, fast. I think our best bet would be to try and drill through the side of the unit and take Detective Williams out that way." 

"But wont the vibrations set off the bomb?" Tani asked.

"That is a possibility," the Captain nodded. "But it's less likely to happen than if we were to go in through the front." 

"I dont know about this, Steve," Grover sighed. "I mean, that's Danny in there." 

"I know," Steve sighed. 

"It's your call Commander," the Captain said. "My guys can continue working through the front but I dont know if we'd see any progress without going through the side wall." 

Steve pondered this for a long while. Then, he sighed and said, "Go through the side." 

The Captain nodded and went off to tell his team. Steve's team looked to him with different levels of concern. "Are you sure about this, Steve?" Grover asked. "One bad case of the sniffles and its sayonara to Danny. Possibly this whole unit." 

"I know," Steve nodded. "Which is why I want everyone out of here. All unnecessary back up can wait outside the storage facility until this whole thing is over. That includes you three." 

"What about you?" Junior asked. "Aren't you coming? The bomb squad can handle this alone." 

"I'm not leaving Danny," Steve replied, bluntly.

"Well, if you're not leaving, neither are we," Tani scoffed. "That's not just your partner in there, Steve. He's our Ohana. We're not leaving him." 

"Yes you are," Steve said, forcefully. He ripped all three badges off their vests, took their badges, unholstered their guns and threw them in the back of his truck. "Because as of this moment, you have been relieved of your duties with the Five-0 taskforce until further notice." 

"What?" Tani scoffed. 

"You can't do that," Junior scolded. 

"I just did," Steve said, glaring at him. "Please vacate the premise or I have been given full permission and protection by the governor of the state of Hawaii to use any means necessary to remove you myself." 

Tani, Junior and Grover all raised their hands in defense. They returned to their vehicles, confused and distraught, then, all personnel left the scene, except for Steve and the bomb squad. Once the lot was clear, Steve rushed back to the unit. The bomb squad captain stopped him. "Commander, we cant have you any closer," he informed. "One wrong move and this could take you out too."

"I am fully aware of that Captain," Steve nodded. "But, with all due respect...I refuse to let my Ohana do this alone. If he's in this, I'm in this too." 

The bomb squad captain hesitated for a moment. Then, knowing he was never going to convince Steve to leave, he nodded. "Fine" he agreed. "But just stay out of the way." 

Steve nodded and returned to his spot at the door. He called out to Danny. "Danny? You still there?" 

"Where else would I be, you shmuck?" Danny asked. 

Steve smirked. "Right. How you holding up?" 

"It's really hot in here and this dead guy is starting to stink up the place but other than that I'm just peachy," Danny said. "How's it going with getting me out of here?" 

"It's looking good. Only a little bit longer," Steve sighed. 

"Right," Danny said, clearing his throat. "So, how's it really going out there?" 

Steve hesitated. Then sighed. "It's not good, Danny," Steve admitted, softly. "There's a chance we may not make it out of this." 

"We?" Danny quizzed. 

"Yeah, Danny. I'm not going anywhere." 

"Steve..." Danny pleaded. 

"This is not a discussion, Danny," Steve demand. "I'm not leaving you. However this turns out, we're going to get through it together." 

"Steven, no," Danny scolded. "Listen to me, Steve. I love you and I appreciate everything that you're doing. For christ sake, I certainly know that I dont want to die today, let alone die by myself. But, if this thing does go sideways, I need you alive." 

"But it will be fine," Steve said, trying not to cry. 

"And if it doesnt, someone needs to be there for Charlie and Grace," Danny said. Steve could hear his voice break as he tried to stay positive. "I want to come out of this as much as you want me to but we need to think about this realistically, Steve. If this thing doesn't go our way, I'm going to need you to watch after Charlie and Grace for me. That's why I can't have you die with me. So I need you to back away from the door." 

"No, I cant," Steve said, closing his eyes. He clenched his fists and leaned against the door, softly crying. 

"Steven, now," Danny demanded. 

Steve took in a deep breath. Then, sighed and wiped his face. "Okay, okay. Fine," he said, trying to compose himself. "But you better come out of this." 

"I love you," Danny reminded, softly. 

Steve's heart dropped. He'd heard Danny say that a thousand times but this one felt different. It didnt come from being partners and friends. It came from some place deep in his soul. And, at that moment, Steve felt at ease, releasing the same feelings for the first time since they met. His soul ached as he answered back, with tear filled eyes, "I love you too, Danny." He touched the door once more before backing away to a safe distance. 

*****

Steve watched, impatiently, as the bomb squad readied themselves to tunnel through the side wall of the storage unit. Steve closed his eyes when they finally started drilling; he couldn't help but feel he had made a horrible mistake. Why had he given the go-ahead for this? His heart started to race as fast as the drill. 

His phone rang, startling him. He picked it up and answered it, "McGarrett?" 

"Sad what's going to happen to your friend, isnt it Commander?" the voice asked, eerily. 

Steve's eyes widened. "Who is this?" 

"That is not important," the voice informed. "What is important is who will look after the Detective's family after he's gone?" Steve examines the storage lot in horror. The voice chuckles, menacingly. "You look for me but I am not even on the same land as you Commander. You know it's too bad your boys know that their work will all be in vain. They're trying their very best rescue Detective Williams, aren't they?" 

"What is that supposed to mean?" Steve asked, starring at the unit with Danny inside. 

"It means that the bomb inside that door is neither timed or motion sensitive," the voice chuckled. "Instead, all I have to do is push one little button and....BAMM!" 

Steve clenched his eyes. His heart pounded out of his chest. Realizing everything was still okay, he asked the voice, "What is it you want from Danny? Whatever it is, this isn't how you get it." 

"It isn't what I want from him, Commander," the voice replied. "It's what I want from you." 

"Me? What do you want from me?" 

"I want you to feel what I felt when you took everything from me in a split second. I have the life of the one thing you care most about hanging at my fingertips and there's nothing you can do. I want you to feel helpless, defenseless, knowing there's absolutely nothing you could have done to save him, just as I did." 

"Who are you?!" Steve asked again, slowly moving towards the unit. 

"Like I said, who I am is not important," the voice reminded. "What is important is that you should know, when I decide to hit my button, Detective Williams wont feel anything. The only one who will suffer is you. Are you ready for that Commander?" The voice hung up. 

Steve looked to his phone and threw it to the ground. Then, he shouted, "Stop! Just break open the door!" as he sprinted back to the unit. He banged on the unit door. "Danny! Danny they want to hurt me, not you!" Steve looked around for a way inside, then, grabbed his gun from the holster and aimed it at the lock. 

The captain of the bomb squad called out to him, "Commander, what are you doing?! You're going to blow this whole unit!" 

"No time to explain," Steve urged, cocking his gun. Then, he pulled the trigger and fired at the lock. 

BAMM! 

Instead of breaking the lock, he blew the whole unit with Danny still inside. The burst of the blast threw him back fifty feet. He hit his head against the gravel, busting it open, and landing on his arm fracturing it. With his ears still ringing, he turned back to the to the scene of the blast, there was nothing left of the unit. Only the truck that had captured Danny was there, burning in flames. Steve closed his eyes, unable to breathe from what he had just done. 

***** 

Two weeks later, Steve was on his couch, completely plastered. He hadn't slept or showered since the night of the accident. And, anything he had tried to eat he wasnt able to finish or keep down. His face had grown scraggly and the outfit he was in was the same one from the night of the accident. He took a sip from his beer and sighed, holding a picture of himself, Danny and the kids from a few years back. 

His phone rang. He grunted at it, letting it go to voicemail. When the call finished, the phone beeped, telling him his voicemail was full. Steve groaned and peeled himself off the couch, sliding over to his phone on the counter. He slumped in the chair beside the counter and sighed, playing the voicemails. 

The first was from Rachel. "Hello, Steve. Um, I dont ever know what to say on these things. I just wanted to thank you for taking care of Charlie the first few days after Danny's...well, anyway. I just wanted to thank you. I know it meant a lot to him so thank you. I hope to hear from you soon." 

The message beeped to the next one in line. It was from Adam. "Hey, Steve. Sorry to hear about Danny. I know how hard this is for you, brother. Just know if you need anything, I may be on the Mainland but I'm only a phone call away. Talk to you soon, Steve. Mahalo." 

Another was from Tani. "Hi Boss. The office feels really strange without you. Course it feels really strange without Danny too. I hope you're okay. We're worried about you." 

Another from Rachel. "Hello Steve. It's Rachel again. I just wanted to let you know that we were going to hold a service for Danny in Jersey, since that's where a lot of his family is. We will leave a seat for you if you want to come because your family too. But, if we dont see you, hopefully, we'll see you at his service in Hawaii. I know he'd appreciate if you were there." 

Then there was one from Grace. She was in tears, which caught Steve's attention. "Uncle Steve...I dont know what to do. I'm so empty without Danno. I know I didn't ever like saying it to his face but my world is so empty without him. Im so lost. I need your help. I dont know what to do. Please call me." 

Steve wiped his face. He listened to the next one. It was from Charlie. "Uncle Steve...when is Danno coming home? I really miss him. Gracie wont talk about it. Everyone is being weird." 

Then the final one came in. It was from Rachel again. "Hi again Steven. I dont know why I'm calling. I didnt think you'd answer. I was just wondering if you'd be at Danny's service tomorrow? Charlie would really love to see you. And Grace too. She isnt doing well, Steve. She could really use you to talk to. Please come. If not for Danny, then for Gracie and Charlie. They need you Steve." 

The phone beeped off. Steve closed his eyes. 

*****

Rachel rented out a ballroom at the Hilton for Danny's service, which was a good plan since half of Hawaii ended up coming. When Tani and Junior arrived, with Eddie in toe, they greeted Rachel with hugs. "Thanks for coming," Rachel smiled, hugging both of them together. 

"Of course," Tani smiled. "Thank you for holding this. I know Danny would have loved this." 

"I know he would have enjoyed seeing how many people are affected by him not being here," Junior agreed. 

"Yes, that's true," Rachel said, examining the room, smiling. Then, she turned back to the couple and sighed. "Have you heard anything?" 

"Nothing," Tani frowned.

"We haven't seen him since that night," Junior added. "The closest contact we had was when he gave Grover seniority on Five-O." 

"That's it?" Rachel asked. "I would think he would at least want to come and pay his respects. Danny's death affected all of us." 

"Rachel, you should have seen him that night," Tani informed. "When he saw Danny's car full of blood, he threw up." 

"And he disbanded Five-O because we wouldnt let him sacrifice himself to be with Danny if the bomb went off," Junior added. 

Tani nodded. "It wasn't typical McGarrett behavior, Rachel. This was so much deeper." 

"I've known they were always close," Rachel said, "but I didnt think it was like that. Now I feel bad." 

"Dont," Junior comforted. "It caught us all by surprise." Just then, Eddie barked, loudly, at something behind them. Everyone turned to see Steve standing in the doorway. "Steve?" Junior scoffed. 

Steve smiled and made his way towards Rachel. She reached out her arms and embraced Steve. "I'm so sorry," she cried. 

"Don't apologize," Steve sighed. "It was my fault. I should never have shot at that lock." 

"You animal," Junior said. 

Steve looked to Junior, confused. "What did you say?" 

"I said, it's understandable that you'd blame yourself," Junior said. "We all want to take blame for what happened to Danny." 

"Right," Steve sighed. "Anyway, I'm sorry I haven't called. I haven't handled this too well." 

"Its okay," Rachel eased.

"Where's my girl?" Steve asked. Rachel pointed to the corner of the room. Steve kissed her forehead, then, went to find Grace. After pushing through the crowd, he got to the corner of the room, where he found Grace, sitting alone, crying. He frowned and moved in to comfort her. "Gracie?" he asked, softly. 

"Uncle Steve?" she asked, jumping into his arms. "I didn't think you'd come." 

"Of course I'd come, Baby girl," Steve smiled, hugging her tight. "This is for Danno. I wouldnt have missed it." 

"You're so stubborn," Grace said. 

"What's that?" Steve asked. 

"I said, you're so thin," Grace said, examining Steve. "Have you been eating?" 

"I think I should be asking you that question. Your Mom tells me that your not doing too well and by the voicemail you left me, I can see why she's concerned." 

"I'm just lost," Grace admitted, softly. "I'd always known that I could've lost Danno because of his job. But this had nothing to do with him being a cop. And I never fully realized just how much him not being here would affect me, physically." 

"Me too, Grace," Steve frowned. "But I can promise you that I'm here for you. No matter what, I'll always be your Uncle Steve." Steve pulls her in for a hug and Grace wraps her arms around him. 

Then, Chalrie runs over, calling out to them, "Uncle Steve, Uncle Steve!" 

Steve smiles and picks him up, "Hey, Charlie. How are you doing?" 

"I'm okay," Charlie frowned. "I just miss Danno." 

"Me too, Kiddo." 

"Please dont die, Uncle Steve." Charlie begged. 

Steve's eyes widened. "What?" 

"I said...please dont die," Charlie said. 

"But I'm fine," Steve scoffed. "Why would you say that?" 

Charlie frowns and points to Steve's chest. Steve looks to his chest smiling. Then, suddenly, blood starts seeping through his suit. Steve gasps and nearly drops Charlie. "What is going on?" 

"You're dying, Uncle Steve," Grace said, nonchalantly. 

"What?!" Steve gasped, stumbling around the room. He falls against the table of food and pulls it down with him. 

Tani hears the crash and rushes over, calling out to him. "Steve! Steve!" 

The world around him starts to fade and spin and Steve struggles to catch his breath. He shuts his eyes, slowly. 

**** 

He opened them again, when he heard Danny calling out to him, "Steve! Steve! Stay with me! Steven! Dont you dare leave me!" Then, Steve saw flashing lights and heard sirens in the distance. And, in the midst of all the commotion, Danny continued to shout at him, "They're here so you better not leave me, dammit! Not after all I just did!" 

Steve shut his eyes again, sure this had been a dream. 

He woke up, hours later, to the sound of hospital machines echoing off the walls of his room. His head pulsed, his left arm ached and it hurt to breath, so he was sure this was real. But, then he saw Danny's hand holding his right hand and knew it had to be a dream. But just as he was going to close his eyes, Danny saw they were open and smiled up at him. "Hey, hey, Steve! You're awake. Thank God." He squeezed Steve's hand so tight, Steve knew this couldn't be a dream. 

But Danny had died. So how was he here? "Why are you here?" Steve asked, weakly. 

"Well, it's tradition that when your best friend almost dies that you stay by his side to make sure that he pulls through, is it not?" Danny asked. "Or is that something only the McGarrett family does for each other?" 

"No, no," Steve chuckled through a cough, "I mean, how are you alive?" 

"Because my heart kept beating this morning?" Danny said, confused. "You Alright, Steve? I think I'm going to have them cut back your pain killers." 

"No, I'm fine," Steve said. "I just thought I had killed you." 

"You've almost killed me dozens of times, Steven. You'll have to be more specific." 

Steve sighed. "Were you captured and put in a storage unit or not?" 

"All that happened, yes," Danny nodded. "But no one killed me." 

"But, when I fired at the lock? Didnt I blow up the unit?" Steve asked. 

"What?" Danny asked. Then, remembering Steve's injuries, he smiled. "I think I need to fill you in. So, after I told you to move away from the unit, the bomb squad had me move into the van, incase the bomb went off. I guess they had figured out it wasnt motion sensitive and was on some kind of trigger someplace else. Well, while I'm waiting in the van, I hear them stop drilling because they're calling out to you." 

"I remember that," Steve said. "But that's when the unit blew up."

"More like, you blew yourself up," Danny shrugged. 

"What?" 

"When you fired at the lock, it did set off the bomb," Danny continued, "But the blast was only big enough to effect the one unit. Your bullet bounced off the door and, because of the force of the blast, went right through your vest, into your chest. It missed your heart by two inches. You also shattered your forearm and cracked open your head. That's why your here and not me." 

"So, the bomb didn't hurt you?" 

"No, it did," Danny nodded. "Caught the van on fire and my thighs got second degree burns plus some cuts and bruises. But, nothing compared to what you went through." Steve closed his eyes. The machine alerted them that his heart was racing. Danny squeezed his hand, comfortingly, "Hey, Steve? What's wrong? Do I need to call the nurse?"

Steve shook his head. "No, thank you. I'm fine. I just had a really vivid dream...like a nightmare. It felt so real." 

"What happened? 

"I had blown the storage unit and killed you," Steve said, bluntly. "Then I, basically, drank myself to death for the next two weeks." 

"Well, you did almost kill me when you flatlined in the ambulance," Danny joked. "So, it's kind of the same thing." 

"You stayed with me in the ambulance?" 

"Of course," Danny smiled, linking their fingers together. "I love you, Steve." 

There was that deep, soul kind of love again. The kind he didn't want to miss out on that ever again. Or only get to experience in a dream. He smiled and caressed the side of Danny's hand with his thumb. "I love you too, Danno."


End file.
